


Like the day we said goodbye

by MaskedMaverick



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But I dont know for how much, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Found Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death in chapter 3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, The brain rot is too strong, This happens instead of the ending of AoaW, This will continue!, Witch Camila, Witch Luz, this is an experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMaverick/pseuds/MaskedMaverick
Summary: During the duel between Eda and Lilith a dark secret is revealed. Now to save her apprentice, Edalyn Clawthorne must go to the human world to find a former love.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 64





	1. We need you to go back home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning of possible bad English, sorry for that

“Eda no! Your magic!” The girl screamed with all she had; it was the only thing she could do inside the blue orb in which she was locked. Outside the fortress known as The Emperor’s Castle there was a battle, a battle between two sisters divided by fate. Eda Clawthorne, the Owl Lady, and Lilith Clawthorne, head of the Emperor’s Coven.

As the magic attacks flew from one side to the other, Luz felt so guilty, if it wasn’t for her that try to sneak inside the castle to steal that stupid Healing Hat none of this would have happened, they would be at home talking about their day and pretending that the older witch didn't know what physical affection was while eating some of that gross Boiling Isles food.

The girl spotted one of those giant spikes that reach the bridge in which the battle was taking place, quickly she began to throw herself with the orb against it trying to break away from her prison, but then she heard it. “Then why where you so easy to curse?!” The older of the Clawthorne sisters screamed with every intention of hurting her sister, then realizing what she had done and quickly regretting it when Eda renewed her attacks driven by extreme fury.

“She cursed her sister…” Luz murmured “She cursed her own sister…” she clenched her fists, so much that her nails began to dig into her palms. Now driven by also anger, she throwed the orb against the spike with all she had, so much that she didn’t noticed that her earring, those who her mother gave her since she was a baby, fall of in the commotion.

The sisters clash was stopped when another burst of magic come out from the castle entrance, and before either of them could do or say anything a flash of purple light travel all the way to Lilith, knocking her down at the mercy of her sister's apprentice. Luz eyes were completely shrouded in violet light, the same with her fist while she was trying to connect a hit on the face of the older witch who was dodging totally in disbelief at what she was seeing.

Eda couldn’t believe what her eyes had in front of her. Luz, that little sunshine that come to her life, was there consumed by anger trying to hit her sister, but that wasn’t the unbelievable part, or the fact that she seemed to have magic without using her glyphs, no, the unbelievable thing was that Luz's ears were pointed like those of witches. Then, a distant memory came back to her mind “It can’t be…”.

“You hurt Eda!” she throwed a punch but miss “You cursed Eda!” another one, this time it was closer to her objective “ **You did that your own sister! You are the monster here!** ” Luz was screaming at the top of her lungs, magic flowing through her veins at the full power her body could handle. But before she could continuo, her mentor took her in her arms to carry her away from that place back to the safety of home, leaving Lilith on the ground totally on shock for those words.

**======================================================**

“ **Déjame volver! Ella tiene que pagar por lo que hizo!** ” Luz kept screaming in Eda's arms as they sped towards the Owl House, but the older woman didn’t let go. They flew directly to the giant crystal eye that was Eda’s window shattering it into pieces and landing into the giant nest. “ **Leave me go back!** ” Luz screamed again.

“Luz,” Eda said trying to calm her down, but her apprentice didn’t hear her, she was still consumed by the anger and adrenaline “Luz!” this time in a strict way just like her mother used to talk to her when she got into trouble at Hexside, “Luz calm down!” but she still didn´t reach her, so she took the alternative, embracing the girl between her arms with all her strength as she tried to free herself. “Its ok, its ok, I’m safe now, we are safe now”.

After some minutes staying like that, Luz finally stop the fight, little by little relaxing in the arms of her teacher, she finally stop seeing only red and that heavy breathing slowly turn into sobs as the anger become sorrow.

King came inside the room after being woken up by all the fuss, at first with all the intention of claiming that his royal nap was ruined, but quickly fell silent when seeing the situation and ran to join that hug for his favorite human. “Luz… Your ears!” He said after looking up and noticing that the girl had pointy ears.

Luz didn’t understand what was he talking about, she slowly raised her hand to touch his ear, and as she did so she could feel her heart stop for a second. Eda tried to stop her, but at this point it was pointless. The girl got up and ran to the nearest mirror, screaming in horror to see that not only her ears had changed but also other facial features such as her eyes and fangs were different. “Eda! What happen to me?! What is thi-

She couldn’t finish the sentence; all the strength left her body and her vision clouded just before her body collapsed to the ground.

**======================================================**

“We need to take her to a healer immediately!” Willow insisted, she and Gus returned to the Owl House after hearing that the Owl Lady and her apprentice escaped again, but the moment they arrived they found an unconscious and sick Luz and an agitated and semi-transformed Eda working on different spells with all the magic he had left just to stabilize her apprentice.

After she use all what she had left of elixir to stabilize herself she explained the situation “Luz released all her magic in an instant, her vile sack couldn't handle such pressure and her entire nervous system collapsed.” She said with her hands over her face in shame, she was responsible of Luz, she had to take care of her, she was… she is her mentor.

“But… But Luz doesn’t have a vile sack… Luz is…” Gus didn’t know what to say, they had it in front of them, Luz had pointy ears, fangs and if they hear close they could hear her heart and vile sack barely beating. Luz was a witch in every way.

After Willow suggestion, Eda shock her head “She is not safe here, at least not with the healing coven. There is only one healer that can help her, and I need to find her”.

“But why? Who could be the only person who can help Luz and where it is?”

Eda took the key to the portal to the human world that hung from her neck and pressing the big yellow eye on it opened the portal. “In the human world, I need to find Luz mother”.

**======================================================**

_It was raining in the human world, a heavy rain that made difficult to watch one step forward and with wind strong enough to make the big green trees tremble. “Are you sure about this? We can wait another day, or I can go with you, we could hide together in the house until the storm passes.” The witch with grayish orange hair said taking her companion had as both stood in front of the portal._

_“I can’t do this to you Eda” the other woman responded, adjusting her hood to cover her and the little girl in her arms well “With your curse you won't survive long in the human world, here your vile sack will remain strong enough for the elixir to heal you”. She took her companion hand and gave her a soft kiss “I’m sorry Eda, but I need to do this alone with my daughter”._

_She closed her eyes and lowered her head defeated; she knew that once her beloved decided to do something she could not make her change her mind. She could not do it, when she decided to stay by her side after she was cursed, or when she decided that they should meet secretly when her parents gave her hand to the son of the head of the healing coven, or now that she decided to flee to the human world for her daughter's safety. She would never give in, and that was what she loved the most about her. “Well, I tried it!” She raised her head again but with her eyes still close “Remember my little getaway to that place called Las Vegas some years ago? Well there I got money and a car from some guy, I have them on the house backyard, its all yours, use it to get as far as you can, get a good house in which this bean can grow strong and beautiful like her mother,” she slowly ran her finger down the cheek of the baby who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, “And most importantly, get yourself a safe place Cam”._

_The other woman approached for a moment, standing on tiptoe, reached for her lover's lips and gave her a last kiss “I love you, Eda” she said fighting back the tears, and without saying anymore she go through the portal, closing the door behind her._

_After some minutes, Eda finally gave up and let her tears run down her checks as she folded the portal back into its briefcase shape. “I love you too, Camille”._

**======================================================**

A lighting brought her back from her memories, like that day, it was raining in the human world. She left Luz with her friends inside the Owl House and instructed Hooty to not let anyone else go inside until she returned and if it was necessary to defend the house from intruders. She and King go to the human world even with the protests of the little demon even though Eda told him that the rain would not hurt them, she needed him to find Luz trail back to her home, it has been more than a month since she used that path, but it was their best option as she did not have access to a tracking spell. Luck was on their side, because with even the rain over their heads King found the trail and seemed to be closer than she expected “Dammit Cam, I told you to go as far as possible.” She thought, while at the same time grateful that she wouldn't have to fight the curse for too long.

Camila was sitting in the living room calmly watching the TV, even with the storm outside, she was grateful that she could stay calm inside the house. “I hope Luz is o- The loud knocks on her front door interrupted his thinking, she quickly got up and walked over to answer, “Who is it?” there was no verbal response, but if another knock on his door a little louder. With caution, the woman approached to see through the doorknob, in her portico there was a tall and slim figure totally soaked by the rain, “Do you need some help? It is late and with this storm its not safe to be outside, if you need I can call someone to take you to a safer place or to the hospital,” silence again. Camila was a very cautious woman, enough to know that even with her conviction as a nurse she should not simply open her door to a stranger at such hours of the night, or at least not without being prepared. To be safe, she took the bat that she always kept in the closet by the door.

“I see that you haven't changed at all after all these years. You are still willing to help anyone even if you don't know them.” Camila dropped the bat almost instantly, that voice, she knew that voice very well. Hurrying to open the door, she was greeted with the vision of a woman who she had long accepted would never see again. Her eyes widened in disbelief as tears welled up as she tried to search for the words that stuck in her throat, “E…Eda?”.

“Cam… I nee- Eda cough to correct herself “We need you to go back home, she needs you back home,” before Camila could ask what she was meaning, the taller woman continue “Its Luz, Luz is in the Boiling Isles and she is sick.” And Camila felt her heart broke into pieces again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if Im going to finish this, this come to me while I was trying to sleep and my mind wouldn't let me do another thing until this was finished. I hope you like this spawn of my midnight brain.  
> And also this was only posible to The Good Witch Society discord server, thanks for feeding the brainrot.  
> If you want take a look, Ill probably post a link later.


	2. My heart will always belong to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the life of Camille Nogueira and some of the events that led her to become Camila Noceda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really love the first chapter and that filled me with joy, so here is the second chapter with much more anguish.  
> Same warning as always, possible bad English ahead.

Another normal day in Bonesborough, clean purple sky with some yellow clouds in the distance, some demons were running through the always crowded streets that connected the market with the rest of the town, and Camille Nogueira was running late to her extracurricular lessons of healing magic. “I really need to stop using the crow so late night” She though as she turned down a street in a hurry, just to run into another person.

“Cam?” On the ground in front of Camille was another girl, Edalyn Clawthorne, her girlfriend.

“Eda? Oh titan! Eda Im sorry I didn’t saw you” She quickly bent down to help her get up again. People always like to make fun of how both girls contrast with each other since they got together three years ago. Eda was tall and somewhat thin but in good shape for being part of the Grudgby team. Camille barely reached her shoulder and had a rounder complexion from being what people would call a bookworm. Eda was a full-fledged troublemaker, always making pranks at school and getting into trouble, Camille was totally the opposite, an exemplary student who was always there to help anyone in need, one of the main students of the healing track. It was a mystery to everyone how these two had ended up together.

Eda liked to say that it was fate that brought them together when the student from the healing track leaned right over one of the doors to the Secret room of shortcuts and bumped into her as the potion track student prepared to spy the advanced healing class. Instead of giving her away, Camille offered to help her learn after school, and the rest of her was history.

“Don’t worry about it, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either.” The taller witch said, “I was actually looking for you, do you remember what we were talking about last night?”.

“Your duel with Lilith? Its in some hours isn’t it? Maybe if I work harder I could get out of the lessons earlier- A finger touched delicately to her lips to silence her.

“Don’t worry about it, Im not going to fight Lilith”.

“What?!” Camille got closer, to get a good look at her girlfriend's face, examining her delicately. “Are you sick? Did Odalia finally follow through on her threat and cast an opposite personality spell on you? If she has done something I swear Im going to- this time it wasn’t a finger that silence her, but Eda’s lips pressed against hers in a quick kiss.

When their faces parted, both girls were red as apples and their ears flicked back and forth. Eda was the first to continue talking, “As much as I would love to see you kicking Odalia’s butt, its not that, I decided that I don’t want to join a Coven that makes me fight my own sister”.

“Are you sure you are my girlfriend? Cause that sounded too mature to come from you” Camille said with a proud smile and her face still red like an apple.

Eda let out a loud laugh before throwing herself at her girlfriend again to prove it was indeed her.

**======================================================**

“Eda! Eda! Eda it’s me please come out!” Camille was running through the dark forest that was outside Bonesborough.

After finishing her lessons and on the way back home, she heard how the battle had gone. “The Clawthorne girl transformed into a monster and flee to the forest”, “I always knew that she was into shady things”, “Too bad for the family that their youngest daughter is a monster”, was some of the things the people were saying, she dropped her books and ran in a hurry to find her beloved.

After nearly an hour of running around with no luck, Camille almost stopped feeling her legs. She was about to collapse in despair when a voice caught her attention, “Camille! Camille is that you?!”.

“Elon?” She answered, between some trees, she saw coming out a boy of almost her age, it was Elon Park, one of their classmates from Hexside.

“By the Titan, it's good to have found you here, I knew you would also come looking for Eda. Garrick found her but she doesn't let anyone get near her.” Without wasting any more time, both ran towards the direction Elon had come from. Elon and Garrick where Camille’s friends since they where young, and by extension they were friends with Eda even though Garrick didn't like to admit it. But the fact that they were both there and had been looking for her too even though no one asked was proof of their friendship.

At the top of a large tree that stood lonely in a clearing, Camille could see the distorted figure of her girlfriend trying to hide between its thin branches. “C’mon Eda! Get down here before we have to get someone to make you do it!” Garrick said trying to sound threatening, but all he got was a much more intimidating growl.

“Eda!” Camille scream arriving to the place, being closer he was able to observe much better what Eda had become. Her limbs had become beastly legs with sharp claws, wings had grown on her back and her entire body was covered in a thick plumage the same orange as her hair, what remained mostly intact was her face deformed in a wild appearance decorated by two large, totally black eyes. “Wha… Why… Who…” Camille was in shock, who could have done something so horrible to her beloved? and much more important why? “E..Eda please, come down, its me, its Camille” She took a step towards the tree and received another warning growl, “Its ok, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise”.

Another step, but this time the beast did not give a warning, throwing itself at the girl at its mercy, knocking her down with all its weight. Before her friends did anything against Eda, Camille raised her hand to signal them to stop. She embraced her with her arms the best she could and did not let go of her no matter how much the creature stirred. “Its ok, its ok, you are safe now, you are safe”.

Only a few seconds later Eda began to relax, and as she did so, her body returned to its normal appearance. “What… Where? Why?...” Camille did not give her time to continue asking, embracing her, and keeping her as close as possible. And for once in her life, Edalyn Clawthorne allowed herself to cry in the presence of other people.

**======================================================**

“What did you want to talk about? It must be very important to risk being seen with the future most wanted criminal on the Boiling Isles” It had been 15 years since Eda was cursed, she had decided to completely renounce the coven system and had become what they called a "wild witch", but that did not prevent her and her girlfriend from continuing to meet continuously.

“Oh! Hush, come here.” For her part, Camille had to move on with her career and join the healing coven. She may not have held a very important position, but she was recognized and appreciated enough in Bonesborough that people would turn a blind eye to her seeing her with her already equally well-known partner.

And there they were, like every day, kissing carelessly under the tree where so many years ago Eda had tried to hide. The now criminal known as The Owl Lady was famous for three things, selling things from the human world that she got from somewhere, outwitting the forces of the Emperor's Coven who always tried to arrest her, and rubbing shoulders with one of the most beautiful healers in town. And of course Eda was determined to keep everything that way. Even with the curse bothering her sometimes, it was nothing that a dose of elixir couldn't repair, and although her hair had lost its vivid orange hue and was slowly turning silver, she insisted that it made her look much flirtier.

After some more minutes of kissing, Camille finally pull away, looking to the ground like she was looking for the courage to say something, “Eda…”.

“What? Did I forget to brush my teeth? I swear and promise that I have stopped eating rats, this time I mean it.”

“Eda, I call early today because we… We need to talk.” Camille raised the hand that she had been hiding from her lover's sight, on her left hand there was a mark, the mark of an arranged compromise. “My mother has given my hand in marriage”. And Eda could feel her world falling apart.

**======================================================**

_“How could you have done something like that? I'm no longer a little girl for you to decide for me!” Camille was understandably furious; she had hurried home when she felt a mark forming on her hand that she had never wanted to see there._

_“As long as I am the family’s head I can do whatever I want with you, and I have done what is best for us!” An elderly woman replied that she could no longer even lift herself from her chair without having to lean on her staff, “The Facilier family controls the Healing Coven, they had enough power and money to return the Nogueira name to the prestige it had in the past!”._

**======================================================**

Camille succumbed to her knees as soon as she finished telling the story, hiding her face with her hands as tears ran down her cheeks. Eda was standing in front of her without saying anything, her expression conflicting between shock and anger. Black feathers began to form on her arms, but after a long breath they disappeared into her skin again. After a few more minutes of crying, Camille finally got up again and took her lover's hands. “Even with all this, there is something I want to ask you”.

“Are you sure about this? You are still in time to retire and live a life full of luxury and prestige without any guilt.” Camille's ceremony was one day away, if they were going to do that this was the moment. They were again in front of the tree that had become their meeting place, Eda wore an elegant red dress that molded well to her figure, on her chest stood out her gem of the same golden color as her eyes. Camille had a beautiful blue dress according to her, inherited from healer to healer in her family for generations, but which her mother considered outdated and that is why she had decided that she would get a new one for the ceremony the next day. Camille always dreamed that she would marry in that dress and now she would make that dream come true.

“A life like that is meaningless if the love of my life it’s not with me”.

“Oh Titan, you are so sappy, I love you so much”. She replied, and they both joined their hands to create a ring of white light, the next step was to hold hands within the halo and when the brightness completely enveloped them, exchange vows.

“Camille Nogueira, under the everlasting gaze of the Titan, and for the immense love that I have for you, I swear from my heart that when I manage to remove this curse, I will personally go to the house of that rich boy who bought your hand and kick his ass into oblivion to make you my wife”.

“Edalyn Clawthorne, under the eternal sight of the titan, with all my heart, I swear that I will never stop loving you, and whatever happens my heart will always belong to you.”

The ring of light closed around their wrists and was slowly absorbed into their bodies. “And with this, the engagement spell is done”. They both said at the same time, and then approached to seal their trick with a last kiss in who knows how long, because among the agreements for which her mother had delivered Camille was moving away from Bonesborough to the Manor of the Facilier family. But no matter what happened from now on, both had the assurance that one way or another they would be together, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first one, I cannot promise a date for the next one but if I see that the great support continues then I will get to work on it.


	3. Mi Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille Nogueira leaves behind her old life and the woman she loves, in favor of giving her newborn daughter a life full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I made you wait, but I needed a day to rest, in addition to working on the new cover for this and other works that I have on the page. I hope you enjoy.  
> Same warning. Possible bad English.

“It's strange, all these years the tree had no foliage, but after that day it bloomed.” Eda was staring at the large tree with white foliage that until a week ago had been her meeting point with her beloved. She brought her hands to her ears, gently stroking the huge gold earrings she had exchanged with Camille after their engagement ritual as a sign of it. There wasn't a single moment where she didn't think about her.

“That’s because this is a Pale Jasmine tree” Elon said as he carefully checked the white leaves swaying in the wind. If they had already distanced themselves when the witch became a wanted criminal, Eda believed that Camille's absence would be the final nail in their friendship's coffin, so it was a surprise when her old friend actually attended to her call to check the tree.

“And what is that supposed to mean? I may study all types of magic, but I'm not a plant nerd”.

By this point Elon was more than used to Eda's sassy attitude, she hadn't really changed a thing since they were in school, so all he did was shook his head with a slight smile, “It means that you and Camille have a prosperous future. This is a very special and rare tree, it only blooms in the face of mutual romance and as long as it remains strong, the tree will too. And for your fortune, this is the healthiest tree I have seen in many years”.

Eda stared at the tree astonished while her cheeks turned redder and redder, of all the places she could have chosen as a child to hide she had to take the one that would reveal how madly in love she was. She again she caressed the golden earrings, and a silly smile of love was drawn on her face while she, again, thought of Camille.

**======================================================**

“And then I try to hit that guy with a memory spell and, BAM! I hit the big-hatted jerk on the side. I'm telling you; I have to improve my aim.” Camille couldn't help but laugh at the silly story Eda had just told her. They were both sitting on a big red couch in the living room of the house that the wild witch had gotten herself. "Perfect for hiding from the police and ex-boyfriends" Eda said jokingly when Camille remarked how cozy the house was. “Anyway, that place called Las Vegas did not impress me at all, and what about you, beautiful? How is life among those rich rats?”.

It had been almost a year since the last time they had been able to see each other, and Camille truly missed the company of the woman she loved so much, so a trip to see Hexside's new healing classroom was the perfect opportunity to go see her. “Oh don't get me started, I had to spend a week reading books on etiquette just to get them to stop looking at me like I was dressed as a clown, it was the second worst experience of my life and you know how much I love reading”.

"You're such a bookworm, but don't worry baby, these lethal weapons are almost ready to go for you and bring you back!" Eda flexed her arms which, as when they were young, were slim but well-toned. Camille blushed a little and all she did was lean against the taller witch to enjoy those moments in her company. At this gesture, Eda put her arm around her and rested her head in her soft hair. After a few minutes like this, she finally dared to ask. “So, how are you going to name the baby?”.

One of the most drastic changes that Camille had since her last visit was her pregnant belly, she already had a few months carrying her future baby and in a few more would finally be born. “I'm still not sure about it,” Camille let out a long sigh as she snuggled closer into Eda's arms, “I don't even know what it will be because I don't want to consult the oracle on the subject. Naga is so obsessed with having a male firstborn that I preferred to tell him that he was so that he would stop insisting”.

Naga Facilier, if there was a name that Eda would curse for the rest of her life it would be that specific one, she hated him even more than whoever cursed her there. It was one thing to turn her into a hideous creature without reason, but quite another to try to separate her from her beloved. Eda swallowed her anger again; this day was to enjoy with Camille by her side and she did not plan to waste it being furious with a dirty snake. The rest of the evening they both spent it chatting about how the baby would surely love to play with the security system that the witch planned to create for her home and laughing at the stories she had about the human world.

**======================================================**

The woman was walking with great difficulty through that strange forest she had reached, with the strong but harmless rain that fell on her hood and she could barely see the dirt road that was an indication of some nearby civilization. In her arms and well covered she had her baby well covered, a beautiful girl that she would protect with claws and fangs from any threat as long as possible, she could be the daughter of Naga but first of all she was her daughter and she loved her so much as she had loved Eda. Camille pushed that last thought back to the depths of her mind; it was not time to think about what she had left behind but to find a good refuge for herself and her baby.

After a few minutes of walking she finally managed to get out of the forest, and to her fortune she could make out the figure of a house. She only had to traverse a strange smooth path that seemed to divide the terrain from the forest. Camille doubted for a moment, she was a stranger and if both worlds had similar time measurements then it was too late, even so she began to knock on the door as hard as she could, harmless or not, she could not go back to the rain, “Help me please! If there’s someone at home please help me!”.

There was no answer, so she continue to knock and scream for help as hard as she could. Having had to leave right after giving birth even using recovery spells was not an easy task, not only to manage to return to Bonesborough and get to Eda's house, but also to cross the forest with the rain and the wind against her, Camille had almost no strength left. Feeling the forces leaving her body, she was about to faint when then the baby began to cry probably awakened by the screaming and knocking. Movement was heard inside the house, the sound of two pairs of footsteps that slowly descended and advanced to the door, it was as if the titan had heard Camille's prayers and helped her even being in another plane.

The Noceda’s were a lovely couple, an elderly man and woman who lived practically in the middle of a lonely road surrounded by trees. After seeing her at their door soaked, on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion and with her baby in arms, they received her without question. “When you live so long near the forest you get used to unusual things,” was what the woman said when Camila explained her situation and what she and her daughter were.

“I don't have much to offer, but Eda told me that she had something called a car for me along with what I suppose is the equivalent of snails here, if you allow me to stay a while I will gladly give it to you.” Maybe she should have paid more attention to Eda's stories instead of getting lost in her voice, so she would not feel so lost in this new world in which she would have to adapt to living. The next day she and the couple returned to the ramshackle cabin where she had entered this world, as Eda said, in the back well hidden among the trees there was a car in still good condition and in the back of it many bags full of the supposed money.

Life in the human world was difficult, but not impossible to adapt. First step, taking care of her non-human features, using an enchantment on the earrings that Eda gave her on the day of her engagement, she turned her ears fully human and her eyes the same color as that of the Noceda’s as it was the only reference she had. Mrs. Noceda was kind enough to give her some earrings to do the same with her daughter. This would have been impossible to achieve with the glyph that restricted her magic, but fortunately the glyph of the healing coven seemed to have fried as soon as she crossed the portal as she could feel the magic flow free through her body again, although in less quantity.

Second step, adapt to the culture. The first thing she learned was that unlike The Boiling Isles, the Human World had many cultures and languages, some very different from others, it was a pure luck that both realms shared a common language, both spoken and written. The first thing was to learn to use the different devices that humans used to facilitate their lives, such as the car that Mr. Noceda personally taught her that it would not eat her and also how to use it. Camille almost crashed into the trees on several occasions, but after several attempts she finally began to understand. The following was the way of dressing, it turns out that elegant dresses and cowls had gone out of fashion a long time ago, so a visit to a local store with the help of Mrs. Noceda was the solution to that, also getting her clothes suitable for her baby. Although it was not necessary for her to learn, Camille was interested in learning the language that the Noceda’s spoke among themselves at times, one called Spanish that they said was from their homeland far away from there.

Third step, establish an identity. Camille Nogueira could no longer exist; she could not risk to be find if someone from the Emperor's Coven managed to cross to this realm. Using her magic and with the Noceda's help she managed to create documents that certified her as a citizen and also scholar documents so that she could get a job, she only needed a new name. The Noceda’s really had helped her a lot in the two months that she already had living with them, they welcomed her with open arms, they gave her a roof, they taught her so many things and they helped her take care of her daughter. Mrs. Noceda always said that Camille was like the daughter they could not have, and that had she come into the world she would have named her after her deceased mother, Camila. So without further hesitation, Camille Nogueira became Camila Noceda.

The last step was the hardest, getting rid of her magic. Although she believed she had good self-control, more than once she found herself on the verge of using magic to do things that in that world did not need it. Her baby was first for obvious reasons, with all the pain in her heart for depriving her daughter of her magic even before she had access to it, she did it. Doing something like sealing the access of the vile sack to the rest of the body was not an easy task, but it was not for nothing that she was one of the best healers Bonesborough had ever known. As long as they had their earrings on and were away from any source of magic, it would be impossible for them to access it again. And as the gem in her chest disappear into the illusion, the last thing that tied her to her life on the isles was cut.

Mr. Noceda was the first to go. In the third month after her arrival, his heart finally failed during the night and even with her new studies in human physiology and medicine, Camila was unable to do anything. A month later, Mrs. Noceda fell seriously ill and again, Camila could do nothing but keep her company. “Do not worry cariño... You will be fine here… We knew we didn't have much time left, so after you changed your name we put you in our will… You may not be our biological daughter, but we already saw you as family… Take good care of that little ball of light, I know that you will be a good mother because of the love you have for her… I love you… Camila.” Those were the last words of Mrs. Noceda, as she left to be with her husband that same night. Being alone and with her daughter in her arms, Camila cried and screamed in agony without stop, perhaps she spent little time with them, but just in that alone they were more of her family than the woman who sold her hand.

She only had something left that gave her strength to continue, her little ball of light, her hope, her baby whose smile reminded her of those beautiful days that she spent with her beloved. Camila finally had a name for her daughter, and what better way to honor the family that welcome her that to use a word from their mother language.

“Mi bebé, mi pequeño rayo de sol, mi Luz”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter in the past, next one will continue where chapter 1 ended.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila returns to the islands together with Eda, and when she arrived, no good news awaited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, in my opinion it is the most angsty chapter so far, but I will know that for sure with your comments.
> 
> Same as always, warning of possible bad english.

Camila's hand was gripped to the doorknob. She could not believe what she was looking at, so many years had passed but she could still recognize the woman that she loved perfectly even with the ravages left by her curse. She was about to throw herself into her arms like when they were younger when the witch continued talking. “It’s Luz, Luz is in the Boiling Isles and she is sick.”

Camila could feel her heart breaking into pieces again, but then she shook her head. That couldn’t be possible, Luz was on a Summer Camp far away from any danger, the woman bit her lip in an attempt to relax and focus, this could be a trap, someone from the Emperor’s Coven pretending to be Eda to finally catch her and take her back to that horrible man, “I… I don’t know you… Y... You can’t be here… pl…please leave.” she tried to step backwards back into her home, but Eda quickly grab the door to stop her from closing it.

“Camille we don’t have time for the mistrust game! Luz is not okay!” She scream with all the air in her lungs.

It had been so long that Camila hadn't heard that name that she had already forgotten that it was supposed to be her real name. Being at a closer distance she could see directly into her eyes, that golden glow distinguishable even in the dark, that challenging look that she did not surrender to anyone. She was definitely her Eda, the one and only Edalyn Clawthorne. But that only left another more important question, “How… how do you know my daughter’s name?”.

The look on Eda's face revealed an incredible amount of guilt that did not go unnoticed by Camila “Have… Have you been spying me?”, Camila's shocked eyes quickly transformed into an accusatory gaze, “Is this some kind of plan to get me back to the Isles?!” The woman raised her voice in a tone just as accusatory as her eyes.

Eda took a step back, this attitude had taken her by surprise, she knew very well the Camille’s character when she was upset but it had never really been the objective of this. “No! Its not that, I can explain you, but you need to come with me!” She tried to step forward again, but she could already feel the curse wanting to take control over her body. With all her willpower Eda managed to maintain her current form.

“This surprises me coming from you Eda, under any other circumstance I would have at least considered going with you back, but using my daughter's name to try to attract me is something I will not tolerate”. Camila sounded hurt, this was the woman she had loved from years, had something changed her in her absence? Has the curse corrupted her noble heart?.

Both women began to argue back and forth, the mistrust that Camila had developed from being in hiding for so many years against Eda's haste and instability caused by the curse and the state of her apprentice.

King watched unable to say anything, at first he was curious because this was supposed to be Luz's mother, but at the same time the way Eda spoke to her seemed that of old lovers. Or at least that's how it was until they started arguing, “I told you to go as far as you can! Not 10 steps outside the portal!” “Do you have an idea how hard is to live in this world?! You can just go and reclaim a property as yours!”. “STOP!” The demon screamed in despair, his Boo Boo Buddy was in trouble and they needed to come back soon, these two could solve their relationship problems later.

That actually worked because it made them stop arguing for a second to look at him. Eda took advantage of this distraction and took the woman by the wrist to start practically dragging her away "I'm sorry Camille but I promise you that once we are there you will see that Im telling you the truth”.

“Eda let me go!” Camila tried to fight back, but so much time pretending to be a human and without her magic to boost her strength there was nothing she could do. The witch's grip on her wrist was so strong that it almost cut off her circulation, “Eda you are hurting me!” This was followed by a thunder that illuminated the whole sky and shake the ground with its impact.

Eda turned to look at her immediately, and when she noticed that she was squeezing her with more force than she intended, she released her by taking a step back. This damn curse, to this day she still couldn't forgive herself for attacking her loved one when they were young, then attacking her apprentice, and now making her use an excess of force on the woman she loved. This was all the curse fault; If she wasn’t cursed she would had been strong enough to fight for her hand sooner, they would have been happy together and maybe Luz would be her biological daughter.

This is all Lilith’s fault!.

Inside Eda the anger was boiling again, running through her veins and beginning her transformation, she couldn't take it anymore, she no longer had magic and the pessimism in her mind told her that maybe they were already too late and the worst would have already happened. The sound of the rain was completely gone, King's screams for her attention as well, and finally Camille's pleas for her to keep control of her as well. For a moment, Eda was consumed by the darkness.

Then a sensation of heat that she hadn't felt in a long time washed over her. She adored Luz's hugs even when she pretended to not know what they were, but they were nothing compared to what her beloved gave her. Little by little the darkness moved away again alongside the black feather that begin to cover her body, the world around her became palpable again instead of a realm of incorporeal shadows that terrified her so much, and there she was, her Camille, embracing her like that day more than 30 years ago when she transformed for the first time.

Eda always felt so vulnerable in Camille's arms, she always felt as if all her walls were turning to dust as she hugged her and said those words, the same ones that she had used to calm her apprentice when she had an outburst of anger. She barely managed to keep the tears at bay from flowing freely like the last time and luckily the rain from the human world helped her to hide them. Looking directly at the woman in front of her, she could see that although she was worried about her, she was still understandably upset.

“Listen, I know this is not the romantic reunion that neither of us probably expected, hell I would give everything so that this would have happened in a different way. I don’t care if you do not want to be with me again after this, but for all the love you have for your daughter please trust me on this”.

Camila at first doubted, but thinking again that after all this was Eda, the same Eda who was with her in her most difficult moments while she lived on the islands and she knew that she could trust her with her life, heck she had done the same thing when Eda offered to use her portal to flee in search of a new life even knowing that they would probably never see each other again. Camila let Eda go, only to get up and offer her hand to help her do the same. “I trust you, Eda”.

**======================================================**

The portal reopened in the living room of the Owl House, through which two totally soaked figures passed through first that were immediately received by Willow. “By the Titan Eda is raining there! Are you two okay?!”.

Eda lightly patted Willow's shoulder, she was definitely Elon and Garrick's child as she had the same protective and affectionate demeanor as both of them. “We are fine kid, and not two, but three”. She stepped aside to let a third figure pass through the portal.

Camila doubted for a second, she really was about to return to her home realm after so many years. As soon as she entered she could feel a tremendous blow of nostalgia when she saw the room where she and her lover had spent a few evenings, of course some things had changed; some more weapons hanging on the wall, a little more garbage piled up in the corners, and of course, Eda’s gigantic wanted poster on display next to a small banned poster of her daughter. Wait. She stepped back to look at him closely. There was no doubt that that was Luz, that was her Luz. Luz really was on the isles. Panic began to build in Camila's chest, Eda was telling the truth, so Luz was really sick, and she had lost valuable time due to her mistrust. She rolled over as well as she could while her legs shake. “Where is she?” Her voice came out as a whisper, and before they could ask what she had said, it came out again but now as a desperate cry “Where is my Daughter?!”.

**======================================================**

Eda must have known that something was wrong when upon arrival she saw neither the illusions boy nor Luz where she had left her resting.

Luz had gotten worse shortly after they left, they did not know what to do so they had called the only person they knew they could trust because she was a friend of Luz, a girl who studied both in the Beast Keeping and the Healing track, Viney.

Viney arrived quickly thanks to her flying over her friend Puddles, and because Hooty was very reluctant to let her pass, Gus had to use some illusions to distract him long enough so that they could get Luz out of the house and carry her back to the healer’s house where she had all her equipment. Willow stayed behind to let Eda know as soon as they got back and that's why they were rushing now.

Camila felt her legs ache, not from the effort of running but from the weight she felt on her, the enormous guilt she felt in her heart. What if they are late? What if they had arrived on time if she hadn't mistrusted Eda? After running for what felt like hours despite being only minutes, they finally reached the house where Willow said this Viney girl lived, a little cabin with a large barn to one side on the outskirts of Bonesborough.

Eda was the first to made it to the door, knocking it so hard it was a surprise that this didn’t collapsed. “Open! Open right now!” She was about to knock again when the door opened itself, it was Gus, he looked concerned, probably thinking that someone had followed them until he recognized Eda's voice and so he opened the door.

The five walk from the house to the barn, it was there that Viney had taken Luz after they arrived. In the place there was equipment of all kinds, from medical to beast care. Everything was well divided and organized, so much so that even Camila was surprised because she still remembered that most of her contemporaries lacked these cares regarding their workspaces. “Gus? Is that you? Did Willow and the Owl Lady finally are here?” A voice came from the back of the barn, there was a curtain that functioned as a wall dividing what would be the main section of another room. “I hope they have found who they were looking for because if not then I am going to take her to the hospital!” Viney walked through the curtain to receive her visitors, she was received by four pairs of eyes fixed on her, the fifth pair practically ignored her completely because it was fixed on the bed that was behind her.

It was now that the world really fell apart for Camila, her little girl, her happiness for the last years, her Luz, lying on a bed barely breathing, without her earrings that let the world see her true self that Camila had hidden for so long. This was a nightmare, a nightmare from which she could not wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel sad after this and want to feel happy again, go read the JuliaCorvia's fanfic "Replace My Name (Maybe With Yours)" Its both Lumity and Camileda and its great.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707255/chapters/65148682


	5. I am here to take her with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Camila decides to return completely to her old life to save her daughter, Eda decides to see if the love that united them is still alive or has already lost all hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A chapter at a reasonable time and not at midnight? It must be in celebration that this fanfic has already passed 800 hits! Besides that, we have a new Cover Art made by me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Same warning, you know.

The sun finished settling on the horizon, Emperor Belos observed the end of that pathetic spectacle that the head of his coven had mounted and would be more than willing to give her a well-deserved punishment not only for letting The Owl Lady escape again, but also to be subdued by a simple human girl in front of the entire castle. But there was something else he had to deal with. That “human”, the owl lady was irrelevant again, but maybe Lilith could still be useful.

Lilith Clawthorne was handcuffed and chained, like all the criminals and wild witches that she herself commissioned to bring to the justice of the emperor on her glory days, the great Head of the Emperor's Coven reduced to a pathetic excuse of a witch that a girl had emotionally broken, she was right, Lilith was the real monster, she ruined her sister's life for a stupid competition that in the end she won by default. Being in a cell the rest of her life without causing any more suffering to anyone was the least she could do. Or at least that was what she expected.

Stepping out of the hole of misery that had become her own being, Lilith observed that they were not dragging her way to the Conformatorium but down the corridors towards the throne room. The huge door opened by itself and the two guards who were escorting her carelessly threw her into the center of the room just below the throbbing heart of the titan, and there in front, on his golden throne was waiting for her the man who promised her everything would be worth, Emperor Belos himself. “Em…Emperor.” Lilith mumbled, the misery that ran through her body turned into absolute fear, she knew what the emperor did personally to those who disappointed him and despite everything, she was not ready to end like this.

“Save your words Lilith” He responded with a tone that seemed calm but still imposed terror, it was too scary as with such a calm voice he was capable of defeating anyone who faced him, “After that pathetic show you gave to disrespect my Coven's name, the only reason I'm willing to forgive you is because I still need you to do something for me”. He rose from his throne, and silently advanced until his imposing figure totally outshined the light in front of the now covenless witch, “If you do this, I will forgive you everything, I will even heal your sister as promised. You will regain your position and she will be offered an amnesty; do you understand me?”

Lilith doubted, would it really be that easy? What other mission could he assign to her other than to capture her sister in exchange for such compensation? With what little strength was left in her throat, she answered “What do I need to do?”.

**======================================================**

“What was she doing here?! Why was my daughter in the isles Eda?!” Camila was impossible to calm down, the children gave her a quick summary of the situation, Lilith had captured Luz and after that this happened, her little girl was in critical condition. Viney made a cursory review and even so she could see how Luz's entire nervous system was in chaos, her vile sac was damaged by the release of such magic outburst she had experienced and the magic flowed uncontrollably throughout her body, the same magic that she had always wanted to have was the one that was killing her, **“Why you didn’t protect my daughter!”**.

Eda couldn't answer, completely sunk in guilt and shame to even try to defend herself. King, Willow and Gus didn't know what to say, the three of them pulled away the moment the mother went against the witch in such an accusatory tone. Viney was the one who had to break the moment. “Enough! We won't get anything by searching guilty now! We need to act now to save Luz and, ma'am, although Luz has taught me what humans are capable of do, I need to know what you can do at this time or I will be forced to take her to a hospital”.

This wake-up call was enough for Camila to leave Eda and focus on what's important, her daughter. “Viney right? I hope you have some field training,” Hesitating, Camila brought her hands to her earrings. Taking them off now would be a complete return to her old life, but she had to, just like when she decided to run away in the first place, all for the sake of her little girl. A small breath and it was done, the illusion of her on her ears was undone and quickly the magic of the isles began to flow back to her vile sack, taking off her glasses she looked back with determined red eyes at the now astonished girl, “Because we are going to do an operation and I need you with me”.

**======================================================**

The group was sitting outside the barn, King was at the door pacing back and forth impatient to know what would happen, Willow and Gus had to process the fact that Luz and her mother really were witches and not only that, but not only that, but also Luz's mother had been a very important healer given Viney's reaction after recognizing her, and that she had some history with Eda. The witch for her part was hiding her face between her knees, almost as if she were seeking refuge from all the shame and guilt that invaded her, she had failed years ago as a couple by not doing something to prevent Camille's engagement, she had failed as a lover when not having insisted on leaving with her despite the possible consequences, and now she failed as a mentor by allowing Luz to end up like this, she was a failure. It was incredible that her curse had not taken her already, normally it would be the precise moment when she would transform, either from fear or misery. But in reality she didn’t feel anything, it was like she had accepted the possibility of having lost everything she really cared about, as if she were now an empty shell.

Eda raised her head a little, in her hand the earrings that her beloved left behind when she went behind the curtain, the earrings that she had given him so many years ago when they promised to be together in the future. Her commitment. Eda remembered something else, something that she had pushed deep into her memory with industrial amounts of Apple Blood and a false disinterest in her love life. She almost with a jump she got up herself and she started running towards the forest. “Eda? Eda where are you going?!” Willow screamed when realizing that the older woman was running away at full speed.

“Tell Camille to meet me at our special place after they are sure Luz is ok!” She screamed back, before her silhouette was lost among the trees and the night.

**======================================================**

To say that Camila had been worried was to leave the bar very low, after so many years being forced to work alone as a nurse it was difficult to take command of an operation again, to that added the fact that she had to get used to using her magic after 14 long years, and of course the fact that he was operating on was his own daughter. Luckily the Viney girl knew very well what she was doing and was a great help throughout the process, Willow mentioned something about she studying in the Beast Keeping track in addition to Healing, how many things had changed on Hexside since she graduated? Questions for later.

A saying in the human world was that you never forget how to ride a bicycle, and likewise she did not forget her abilities for medicine and healing and was able to complete the operation successfully. Who would have believed that combining her magical knowledge with what she learned in the human world would achieve such efficient results? Only a couple of hours for an operation that normally would have taken them all night, and most importantly, Luz was stable and would recover after resting for a few days.

She was now resting on the same bed she was when they arrived early but now in total peace, just sleeping like a baby, Camila was at her side just gently stroking her hair, tears in the corners of her eyes happy that her baby was safe. “I’ll tell the others that everything is in order now, so they can be calm,” Viney said as she finished to clean her equipment, but before going she turn around to watch the woman again, looking for the courage to say something, “Y… you’re Camille Nogueira, aren't you? The famous Bonesborough healer who was comparable to the high ranks of the coven”.

The girl's words were full of admiration, so Camila didn't bother to hide it. “That's right, but don't refer to me by that name anymore please, that's my old life, now I'm Camila Noceda, Luz's mother”. Viney's eyes lit up like those of someone who meet their idol, she mumbled something that seemed like "the boys will never believe who I met today" and then she continued her way out of the barn to tell Luz's friends about her condition.

From a recognized healer to only a simple mother, it was not a change that she really disliked, even with everything she had left behind she was relatively happy with her daughter, things were fine ... Right? Now that everything was calmer, the woman began to think seriously about the situation, Luz had lied to her, Luz hadn’t gone to the camp and somehow arrive to the isles. Why would her daughter lie to her about this situation? Things were fine between them not to lie to each other like this… Right? Camila was immersed in her thoughts, for the first time going over everything that had led to having to send her to Reality Check camp, by the titan that name was in itself a bad sign that did not give her any confidence and even so Principal Hal left her with no more options. She was just trying to help her daughter adapt to the world where they lived in, it wasn't such a bad thing ... right? And for the first time it all made sense, in her attempt for Luz to adapt to the human world as she had done, Camila had made her daughter believe that all these things disliked her, that she disliked her own way of being, she had to speak with her about this soon, had to fix things.

Camila's train of thought snapped to a halt as Willow's hand fell on her shoulder to get her attention. “M… Miss Camille? Miss Owl Lady told me to tell you something”.

**======================================================**

Eda was running around the forest, she should remember the way after going there so many times years ago, maybe flying would be easier if only she didn’t have leaved Owlbert behind when she sprint down to the forest. She stopped for a moment both to take a breath and to locate herself, the Bonesborough forest at night was not only dangerous but also a natural labyrinth someone could get lost if not being careful. It was there that I noticed that strangely everything was silent, neither the demons that lived in the depths of the forest nor the wind seemed to be present, the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps approaching. Eda clenched her fists as she scowled, of all the people to meet right now, it had to be her “What are you doing here?”.

Lilith Clawthorne again stood decisively in front of her sister, even with the dirty and torn clothes from when she was captured and thrown with to the throne room, in her hands she brought her staff and squeezed it as if trying to assure herself that this was the right thing to do. “Emperor Belos has ordered me to take your apprentice back to the castle, I am here to take her with me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are ready, because this fanfic only has 2 chapters left and from here the Angst train stops and things will just go up!


	6. For the ones she loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eda and Lilith had a rematch, Camila meets up with old friends who she asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have passed a thousand hits! Thank you all very much for continuing to read this crazy idea that came out of my head, to celebrate here you have another chapter in a relatively short period of time! Hope you enjoy!

“Our special place?…” Camila repeated, she stay in silence for one second until the memories returned, instinctively she brought her hand to her ears and was surprised not to remember that she no longer wore Eda’s earrings, “Eda…”. Getting up, Camila began to walk towards the door with the intention of going out to look for that important place for both of them, “Kids, please take care of Luz while I’m out, I’ll be back soon." She opened the door, but when she left she ran into someone else, someone she didn't expect to find there.

**======================================================**

Eda was the first to attack using one of her lighting spells, she can’t be serious about this, her sister can’t be this blind to the truth that she works for a tyrannical monster. Lilith block the hit with her staff, then launch a rapid counter attack that Eda had to evade as not having Owlbert with her. “Have you finally gone nuts Lilith?! Cursing me when I was a child wasn’t enough? Now you have to target an innocent girl to feel strong?!” She screamed with all the venom she could on those words.

Lilith’s grip on her staff tightened, those words hurt her more than anything that day, but she needed to do this. “You don’t understand Edalyn! This will be the best for you and for me!” She make her staff spin, and from the rotations appear a flock of ravens made of blue magic that immediately overwhelmed her sister, Eda could be stronger, but right now she was at disadvantage.

“The best for me?! Don’t make me laugh!” Spinning over herself, Eda made a giant circle of magic on the ground, from which a gigantic double of Hooty was formed and began to destroy the magic ravens “How is going to be good for me that you kidnap my apprentice again?!”.

Eda tried to attack again with another lighting spell, but at that moment the worst that could happen finally happen, she was completely out of magic. The giant Hooty crumble under her feet making her hit the ground hard enough that she couldn’t get up. She fought with all that she had, but finally the curse was taking over her body, this was it, she now would be a monster the rest of her life, and the worst was she couldn’t apologize to Camille and Luz for not being a good companion nor mentor respectively. “Don’t worry Edalyn,” Lilith said as she was coming closer, summoning the strongest magic chains she could to contain Eda while she continue with her mission, “This will be only temporal, after I get you apprentice to the emperor he is going to remove your curse, he even will give you an amnesty, everything will be perfect again”.

“If you really believe that…” Eda was talking while struggling to maintain her form, but her arms where already covered by feathers “You are… You are more of an idiot than I thought!” Next was her legs, now growing sharp talons “If I’m going down… I’m going to protect her until the end!”. But Lilith was already on her way, apparently going to The Owl House, maybe Luz wasn’t there at the moment but that didn’t mean Lilith wouldn’t find her later.

Eda was again facing the darkness, those shapeless shadows that always tormented her in her nightmares, but this time they began to take a form, Lilith was the one at front of theme, behind her where those people that she missed, those people that once where important to her but she cut ties with them after becoming a criminal or they simple abandon her; with Lilith there where 9 figures, between them Elon, Garrick, Camille… And behind all of them, stand her younger self, looking at her directly to the eyes, “Until the end.” She said, raising a had “I will protect them this time.” Responded Eda, and then she took her younger self hand “Until the end”.

And then, the Owl Beast broke the bonds that contained it.

**======================================================**

“Ca… Ca… Camille?” Said the man in front of Camila, it take her some seconds but she finally recognize him.

“Garrick?!” They both threw themselves into a strong hug worthy of friends who had not seen each other for an eternity, the big, bearded man lifting her with ease. “Garrick I’m so happy to see you again” Camila said while hugging him, then she open her eyes and notice that behind him were another two men both with their mouths hanging open contemplating who they had in front of them as if it were a spectral apparition, “Elon?! Perry?!” Letting Garrick embrace, she run and hug both of her old friends, well, at least Elon was her friend, because in Perry’s words during their years studying on Hexside, they were just “Bookworm partners”.

Elon was the first to react, he hug back his old friend as if she would disappear if I let her go, Perry for his part was stunned a little longer, for him it really was like seeing something that he no longer believed possible. The kids inside the barn came out to look what was happening, “Dad?!” Gus & Willow scream at the same time watching their parents outside and by doing so they drew all the adults’ glances of towards them.

“There you are Augustus!” Perry said in a strict tone “Do you have an idea what time is it? I was worried when I got home and couldn't find you anywhere”.

“But that, how did you know we were here?”.

“Perry called us to ask if you where in our house with Willow, and after not knowing where you two were we go to the Owl House”. Elon responded Gus’s question before Perry could.

“Then found that you weren't there either, but fortunately that strange tube bird told us that you were with a certain Viney after we managed to make her stop talking with an illusion.” Continued Garrick posing his big hand on his daughter's head and ruffling her hair.

“It was easy to find where it was after asking one of my coworkers to check in Hexside student list for that name.” Perry finished adjusting his glasses.

Camila felt a like a fool for a moment, it was incredible that when she saw those children the first time she didn’t notice the close similarities with her old friends, probably because of the rush and worry and rush. She also smiled to see that her own daughter on her own account had gotten close enough to these children that they were willing to get in trouble for her, not that she supported that kind of behavior, but she found it adorable. It was like those days in Hexside when she and Eda used to- “Oh titan Eda!” Camila screamed again, returning the attention to her.

Like that day more than 30 years ago, Camila was running through the dark forest being guided by Elon, she didn’t remember where the tree was after so many years, but Elon knew the forest like the palm of his hand. “Just one day here and again you are running back to the arms of Eda, seems like somethings never change!” He joked while they were running to the place.

But things change, at least a little. And Camila hoped that this didn’t really changed, yes she was mad with Eda for everything that happen but still, she couldn't help but feel terrible about everything she told her and how she told her, she really didn’t wanted that their history ended like that and if they could talk everything she was more than willing to try. Then a guttural roar brought them to a halt. Even after years they could recognize it, the Owl Beast. “Elon stay back! If Eda transformed maybe I can calm her down, go back to the barn and bring help in case I can’t do it”.

Elon nodded, he didn't like the idea of leaving his old friend like this after meeting again after so many years, but if she was still the same Camille he had known since they were kids, he knew she could handle any situation.

Following what sounded like a battle, the beastly roars and the destruction they leaved behind, Camila arrived at a clearing in the forest, one that she immediately recognized. There she saw them, the massive Owl Beast fighting with fangs and claws against another witch, one that Camila couldn’t immediately recognize. “Edalyn stop this! This is for your own good!” She screamed while trying and failing to contain the beast.

“Lilith?!” What happened to her? Is true she didn’t saw her again after Lilith cut ties with Eda after joining the Emperors Coven, but she was almost unrecognizable without her glasses and with her hair straightened and dyed a blue almost as dark as night.

“Edalyn please!” The raven witch was too focused on her battle to notice the arrival of another person, “I’m just doing this to undo the curse I cast on you!” She screamed.

“ **QUE HICISTE QUE?!** ” Camila screamed in Spanish, a habit that she had inherited from Mrs. Noceda while living with them.

The fierce battle came to a halt, both the witch and the beast move their gazes towards the furious woman who was coming close, Lilith's mouth and staff fell as she recognized who was approaching, “Ca… Camil- But she couldn’t finish her sentence, because Camila slap her so hard she hit the ground.

The Owl Beast was watching all this without doing anything, the moment Lilith hit the ground her deformed face twisted into what looked like a mocking smile and something like a laugh came out of her throat. “And you!” The beast stopped laughing and watch Camila came closer to her “Why did you ran like that Eda?! Why are you so irresponsible?!” That was what Camila wanted to say, but she didn’t say it. Eda was already in enough pain thanks to her outburst from before, she just went on and embrace the gigantic beast “I’m sorry Eda,” Was what came from her lips. The Owl Beast stay still, its big, black eyes staring at the nothingness, until they looked beyond both Camila and Lilith, in the center of the clearing where their tree was supposed to be now a shattered log was, the tree got destroyed at some point in their battle.

Lilith was on the ground with a hand on her cheek, Camille Nogueira was alive and in the islands, the same Camille who spent so many years with her sister until she was forced to marry the Facilier’s heir, the same one who disappeared with her newborn dau- “Oh” It make sense, that girl who pretended to be a human, the one she was send to capture, the one that its her sister’s apprentice, Lilith new there was something familiar when she had her on her hands. She was Camille’s daughter. And for the second time on the day, Lilith knew she was a monster.

**======================================================**

It didn't take Elon long to get back to the barn, when he got there he slammed the door open and came in screaming, “Eda has transformed! We need to go and help Camille to calm her down!”.

They all stared at him in surprise, but the most surprised was the girl who until recently believed to be human who had just woken up and her friends were explaining what happened. “Eda What?!”.

**======================================================**

A large flame ball and some lightings came flying from the trees, hitting the Owl Beast on the back making her let out a roar of pain. “Eda!” The beast fell at her side, gravely wounded. She looked to the trees, and from there a big figure emerged accompanied by several coven soldiers.

“Warden Wrath?” Lilith said looking to the big demon as he prepared another fireball. “What are you doing here? This is my mission!”.

Wrath just laughed at Lilith’s question, “The Emperor had a feeling that someone as useless as you could not do this, so he sent me to take care of The Owl Lady and you, and then take the girl as a special delivery for the Facilier family”. He looked down, where the body of the owl beast struggled to rise despite pleas from the witch trying to heal it, “Look who finally decided to reappear, Camille Facilier, the missing wife. It makes sense that both mother and daughter came home together, Naga sure will pay me very well to take you back with him”.

Camila turned to see him, she hated that name with all of her being and she would die before going back to be with that man. She clenched her teeth in how furious she was to hear the name of the man who basically bought her as an accessory and wanted to use her daughter as a political tool. She was about to get up to fight but Wrath threw his fireball at Eda who was still on the floor, Camille quickly got on top of her to cover her from the impact.

But neither of them got hit, because a wall of vines raised from the ground protecting them. “Oye tu! Cretino!” Camila immediately recognized that voice, and she turned around “Leave my moms alone Warden Wrath!”.

Luz was there, with Willow, Gus & Viney, she had used one plant glyph to block Wrath’s attack, and she was more than ready to fight for the ones she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was that the next chapter was the final chapter, but the thing ended up being longer than I anticipated, so I am going to add one more chapter to the original plan, also to celebrate the 1000 hits, I am going to make a special drawing to post it together with the last chapter of this fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would do it and here it is, heres the link to the discord server of The Good Witch Society https://discord.gg/F8Y2G4Ga Come here if you want a good comunity to have fun.


End file.
